The widespread adoption of sophisticated mobile computing technology, such as smart phones and tablets, has contributed to a major rise in the usage of social media platforms and applications. Thanks to the increasing power of computing devices and extensive mobile networks, social media platforms have become a viable medium for the presentation of a variety of media, including audio and video. A significant issue lies in presenting such media almost instantaneously to users.